


"You know that one Christmas song?"

by mysteriousmice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Music, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmice/pseuds/mysteriousmice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Grandma has been run over by a reindeer every Christmas eve since 1979 and frankly i’m beginning to believe it isn’t an accident" --tumblr user <a href="http://homoerotic-confections.tumblr.com/post/38019140878/grandma-has-been-run-over-by-a-reindeer-every">homoerotic-confections</a><br/>-<br/>I was originally just going to write this as a fic about this hunt, but then I thought "what the hell" and so boom. Destiel. I'm sorry in advance for the point where everything suddenly is extremely gay for no apparent reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You know that one Christmas song?"

"Hey, uh, Dean?" Sam looked up from his laptop as Dean stepped into the drivers seat, fast food in his hands.  
"Yeah Sammy? Finally find something?"  
"Yeah, up in Minnesota, something looks a little bit like us. And it looks like a good one."  
"Fill me in," Dean starts up the car. "Where in Minnesota?"  
"Eagan. You know that one Christmas carol? Grandma got run over by a reindeer?"  
"If you know one, you know them all."  
"Well, last year there was an old woman who was trampled to death on Christmas Eve." Sam clicked away on his laptop.  
"And?"  
"And there's been one every Christmas eve dating back until '79, I think."  
"Sounds like some old lady's got a vengeful spirit, hm?" Dean took a bite of his burger.  
"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too. We've got five days until Christmas eve, so maybe we can stop it from happening this year?"  
"Sounds like a plan. To Minnesota."  
–  
After a day on the road, the Winchesters rented a shoddy motel room up just a mile away from the area of most of the trampling sites, and Sam commenced research once more. He checked out the local records and libraries, scraping for information on who the first Grandma was. Records showed that it was a sweet old woman named Paula Hewitt, who was 65 years old at the time of her death.  
"Mrs. Hewitt, do you remember the evening of your mother's accident very clearly?" Dean sat down across from Joanne Hewitt at the Commons on Marice Retirement Centre.  
"Yes, I was there," she looked upwards, as if trying to remember clearly. "Mother had jut been drinking her eggnog and then she decided to go outside. I'm not sure why, but I followed her, and I do believe there were eight of them!"  
"Eight of what?"  
"Oh, the reindeer." Dean raised an eyebrow as Joanne went on. "You know, leading the sleigh?"  
"Yeah, yeah... And the reindeer, they were the ones who trampled your mother?"  
"Yes, Santa's eight reindeer. I remember it clearly, I had stopped believing in Santa far before then but I couldn't believe what I was seeing! Santa and his sleigh."  
"Santa trampled Paula Hewitt."  
"Yes, I know it's hard to believe, dear, but it really did happen."  
"Okay..." Dean looked down for a moment, laughing at himself internally before he asked his next question. "Would Santa have any reason to... Dislike your mother?"  
"Like I said, I hadn't believed in him for years until that night. And I really doubt he knew her on a personal level. Why do you ask?"  
"No reason. Never mind. Thank you, Mrs. Hewitt. Just one more question, do you... Do you know of anyone else who witnessed the accident?"  
"No, I do believe it was just me and Dad who saw it. Jeremy Hewitt's no longer here with us, he got in a sleigh accident just a couple years after his wife."  
"A sleigh accident? Care to elaborate a bit?"  
"Oh, he used to run this little holiday tourism business, you know. He was going to take the grandkids out for a sleigh ride, you know how they love those old-fashioned things like horse-drawn sleighs. Well, he was taking the horses out for a test run and something went wrong. We're not quite sure what."  
"Huh." Dean's mind raced. "Thank you again, Mrs. Hewitt."  
–  
Sam could hear Dean coming before he barged in through the door, singing "Jingle Bells" with an exaggerated enthusiasm that would be endearing if it was a 5 year old and not his brother.  
"What's getting into you?"  
"1980, he was in a sleighing accident, and I mean a legit horse-drawn sleigh. Jeremy Hewitt, Paula's husband."  
“Huh.” Sam pulled up his laptop again and started clicking away. “You think this is the guy?”  
“Yeah. He saw the whole thing happen, right with Joanne. Speaking of which, she's a bit crazy. I mean, Santa's sleigh and eight reindeer? Everyone knows that's a load of bull.”  
“You never know, Dean,” Sam smiled. “So we're gonna burn this guy's bones?”  
“Yeah, I think so. We should ask around the families of the other victims first, but find out where he's buried, will you? I'm gonna go get me some eggnog, with extra nog.”  
“I don't think that means what you think it means.”  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Adios.” And with a slam of the door, Sam was once again left alone.  
–  
After a day of chatting with Dick Arnold and Marjorie Williams, two of the other witnesses and relatives, the two of them met back at the motel room.  
“Find anything, Dean?”  
“Mr. Dick didn't seem to know anything about Paula or Jeremy.”  
“Yeah, Marjorie was getting a little old, didn't have much to say, but there was something.”  
“What was it?”  
“Marjorie's recounting of the incident did not include reindeer. She says she saw horses.”  
“Horses? Like a horse-drawn sleigh.”  
“Yep. I'm really starting to believe this is the guy.”  
“All right, let's stop by the graveyard tonight, and do a little salting and burning.” Dean grinned and patted Sam on the back. “This one really was a piece of cake.”  
“That's where it gets complicated. Jeremy Hewitt was cremated.”  
“So either it wasn't him, or he's holding onto some item. I'm guessing it's the latter?”  
“That's what I think. Do you think it's the sleigh?”  
“Probably is. I mean, if he died in it, it's probably got a bit of him, you know... on it?”  
“All right, then. Let's find this sleigh.”  
–  
“Oh, we donated it to the local history museum,” said Mrs. Hewitt.  
–  
“I'm sorry, but it was destroyed just a few years ago,” said Mr. Robert Hu, the museum director.  
“Destroyed? How?”  
“Burned.”  
“Okay, okay...” Dean looked Sam in the eyes, an expression of disbelief spread across his face.  
“Give us a second, will you, sir?”  
“Okay, so it's not the sleigh. What could we be missing?” Dean half whispered and half shouted as the two stepped just out of earshot of the museum director.  
“I don't know, maybe a part of the sleigh wasn't destroyed? Maybe there's still a piece left that we haven't found.”  
“Yeah, well Christmas Eve is tomorrow, we've gotta find this thing, and stat. Hey! Mr. Hu?”  
“Yes, Agent Wayne?”  
“You wouldn't have happened to keep any items or parts of the original sleigh, would you?”  
“What sorts of items? The main framework and structure of the sleigh was burned to pieces.”  
“Any of the metal pieces still intact?”  
“Most of the metal was melted down, but there were some decorative parts that were not altered.”  
“And these pieces were...?”  
“Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling too...” Sang the radio.  
–  
“Dear Castiel--”  
“Dean, what are you doing? Why are you calling Cas?” Dean looked up.  
“He gave the bells to his daughter, right? Unless you want to Grinch into there tonight, we might as well call up our resident escape artist.” Dean sighed and started over again.  
“Dear Cas--”  
“Hello, Dean.”  
“Fudging hell!” Dean exclaimed as he jumped a bit in his seat. The blue-eyed angel was standing directly in front of him, looking down into his eyes. Sam snickered. “Cas, seriously.”  
“What is it that you need?”  
“We're working on a hunt. It's a pretty simple one, but we need some help getting our hands on something. And after that, you could stick around for a little holiday celebration, I guess.”  
“What is it you need me to retrieve for you?”  
“Sleigh bells, should belong to the daughter of a Mr. Robert Hu. Don't get caught.”  
Castiel took a moment to look Dean in the eyes with an expression that read 'Do you really think I'll be caught?' just before he disappeared.  
“Holiday celebration? With Cas?”  
“Yeah, shut up. I'll be back in a few.”  
–  
What Sam expected was to see Castiel appear in the motel room with some sleigh bells in his hand. What he did not expect was to see Cas with arm-fulls of bells of different types, sizes, and colours, all jingling at once as he dropped them onto one of the Motel beds. Sam was thankful that it wasn't his.  
“What's this?”  
“It seems that Cindy Lou Hu has quite a collection. Where is Dean?”  
“He went out, probably to buy you a present. He'll be back later. Is there any way that your angel-mojo can tell me which of these bells are the oldest of the bunch?”  
“I'll have to touch every one of them to figure it out.”  
“All right then, let's... Let's get started.”  
–  
“Sam?”  
“Yeah Cas?”  
“We can give most of these back to her after we're done, right?”  
“Yeah, everything but the sleigh bells, if you want. Why do you ask?”  
Castiel didn't answer.  
–  
“Cas?”  
“Yes, Sam?”  
“Are you in love with my brother? It's fine, if you are. I just want to know.”  
“He is not in love with me, so it doesn't matter if I love him.”  
“He does, though. He wouldn't have called you if he didn't want to spend the holidays with you, you know.”  
“He does?”  
“I think so.”  
–  
“Sam?”  
“Yeah?”  
“It's customary to get gifts for people on Christmas Eve, right?”  
“Yeah. You don't have to get anything for Dean, if that's what you're asking. He probably doesn't expect anything at all.”  
“Hm.”  
–  
“This is it. This one's from around 1972.”  
“Sweet. Thanks, Cas.”  
“I'm going to go return these others to Cindy.”  
“All right. Make sure you come back, though, okay? Dean probably wants to spend some time with you.”  
"I'll return tomorrow evening."  
–  
“Where's Cas?” Dean pushes through the door holding some wrapping paper and a couple plastic bags. “Did he find the bell?”  
“You just missed him. We found the bell, out of maybe a hundred others that Hu's daughter had. Cas went to return the others. He said he'll be back tomorrow.”  
“Oh.” Dean put the bags down on the bed. “Hey, I was wondering...”  
“I can take care of the bell. You wanna wrap presents, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“All right. I'll go do that and then get some food, okay?”  
“Sure. Oh, and get me some more eggnog while you're at it!”  
–  
After salting and burning the bell (and discovering that it was, in fact, the correct bell as he saw a quick flash of an angered old man), Sam drove off to grab some food.  
He forgot the eggnog.  
–  
Castiel just watched, cloaked from human eyes. Dean was wrapping a gift, slowly and carefully. Looking to the right of him, Castiel saw another gift, labelled “Sam.”  
He looked down at the stone in his left hand. A piece of volcanic rock from a volcano in Greece. Sa would like it. His present for Dean was not so tangible.  
Stepping closer to Dean, Cas looked down at the gift. A small box.  
He stepped back again before disappearing into the night.  
–  
“May I use some wrapping paper?” The hunter jolted slightly as Castiel appeared behind him the next evening.  
“Cas, Jesus f-- Wait just a second.”  
Dean retrieved the wrapping paper from the side of the room as Castiel looked at the two packages sitting on the floor—mostly the smaller box. Cas could see that it was now labelled with his name.  
“All right, here you go. Use whatever you need.”  
“Where's Sam?”  
“Out getting some decorations or something.” Castiel sat on the floor and looked at the wrapping paper. He heard Dean's breathing behind him.  
“Need some help?”  
“Please.” Dean sat down beside him and held his hand out. Castiel placed the stone softly in the palm of his hand. “Is this for Sam?”  
“Yes. It's from Greece.”  
“He'll love it. Do you have a box for it? If you don't, I bought an extra” Castiel shook his head. He knew he had forgotten something. Dean produced a small box from a plastic bag sitting nearby and Castiel took it, placing the stone inside.  
“Do you know how to wrap presents?”  
“No.”  
“That's okay. I'll show you.”  
Dean wrapped the box nicely with the wrapping paper. Castiel watched his every move.  
“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel looked up at his face as he finished wrapping. Dean returned the gaze.  
“You're welcome.” Dean's face came in a little closer, his eyes closed, and...  
The motel room's door opened. Dean quickly rose to his feet.  
“Oh, hey Cas,” Sam grinned as he carried in the fake tree. It was five feet tall, and looked absolutely tiny compared to him. Dean helped him get it plugged in and Castiel watched tiny colourful lights flicker onto it's plastic-y branches. It was lovely.  
“I like it. This is customary?”  
“Yeah. Have you never celebrated Christmas before?” Dean took the wrapped package from Castiel's hands and placed it under the tree alongside the other gifts. Sam placed the unwrapped 6-pack under the tree with a label that read “Dean.”  
“I haven't.”  
“Baby's first Christmas, am I right?” Dean grinned. Castiel didn't get the joke but he guessed it was probably funny. He glanced over to Sam who was now hanging something on the ceiling.  
–  
“Want some eggnog?”  
“Sure.” Dean fetched him a glass. Castiel enjoyed its thickness and sweetness. He licked his upper lip. Dean stared.  
–  
“Should we open some presents?”  
Sam loved the stone from Castiel. Dean's gift to him turned out to be a toothbrush and some cologne. Practical.  
Castiel unwrapped his present very carefully to find that it was a necklace. Hanging on a brown leather strap was a shotgun shell filled with rock salt. Cas put it on and tucked it under his shirt. It felt cold.  
–  
“I have a present for you, too, Dean, but it's not here. May I take you to it?”  
“Uh, sure? We'll be right back then, Sammy.”  
Castiel placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, where he first touched him from, and they zapped off.  
“Where are we?” Dean looked around. He was on top of some sort of building. Gold light from a distant city reflected across a river.  
“Look up.”  
Stars, everywhere. Dean had looked at the stars before whilst driving through the countryside, but not quite like this. These stars, although they were a bit dimmer, were ten billion times more beautiful than the stars he had seen in the past. These stars were reflected in Castiel's eyes.  
“This is beautiful. Thank you so much, Cas.”  
“Merry Christmas, Dean Winchester.”  
Dean thought that if there was any moment to try and kiss him again, it was now. He stepped close and Castiel put his hands on his shoulders. He had just started to close in when Castiel zapped them back to the hotel room. Dean stumbled backwards. Damn angels.  
–  
“Dean? What's that above us?”  
“Oh, goddamn it. Sammy?!”  
“I'll just step out for a while. Don't do anything stupid!” Sam slammed the door shut behind him.  
“What's wrong?”  
“That thing above us is mistletoe.”  
“What is its purpose?”  
“When two people stand under the mistletoe, they have to... Okay, I'll just...” Dean looked Cas in the eyes for a brief moment before grabbing his face and pressing a kiss against his lips, hard and fast and over quickly. The world spun under Castiel's feet.  
“Oh” was all that he said before he pulled Dean back in for more.  
–  
Sam stepped into the motel room an hour later to see Castiel with his back against the wall and his brother... ah.  
He closed the door silently before heading down to the lobby to book another room.  
–  
“Cas?”  
“Mm?”  
“I love you.” Dean kissed the top of his head. Castiel nuzzled into his chest.  
It was only after Dean was sound asleep that Cas responded softly.  
“I love you, too. More than you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking around to get to the end! I kind of want to go back and edit some things about this, namely the fact that everything leading up to Castiel's entrance wasn't romancey and then suddenly boom  
> Oh well.  
> Let me know what you think and what I could change!


End file.
